


As in Olden Days

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Human Castiel, Hunter Retirement, M/M, Mistletoe, Old Age, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets up from his chair. He grabs his cane and walks over to Castiel. "Hold on." He reaches out and fixes Castiel's crooked glasses. "Always liked a man in glasses."</p><p>He smiles, his crow's feet deepening as he does. Castiel loves all of Dean but he holds a particular fondness for those little wrinkles. But then they lessen again as Dean's smile drops.</p><p>"Is this worth it?" he asks. Castiel doesn't need him to specify, Dean has asked this question many times, especially since Castiel started to show signs of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As in Olden Days

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #24 - Mistletoe
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Haha this is only like tangentially related to the prompt since the mistletoe itself is completely incidental but I just really wanted to write Literal Old Married Couple Dean and Cas. Fun fact: this is the second time I've written Dean as having Alzheimer's Disease. Seems I can't leave my job behind, even in my writing.
> 
> Title is taken from Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas aka the best Christmas song of all time.

The Sunny Meadows Retirement Home does a poor job of living up to its name. It was built in the outskirts of Detroit, between a small office building and a construction site that seems perpetually under construction. There aren't very many meadows near, nor very much sun for that matter.

But Sunny Meadows is a unique establishment - a retirement home for hunters and other members of the hunting community. Not very many hunters reach their twilight years but those that do have a safe haven at Sunny Meadows.

Castiel followed his husband there two years ago, less than a month after Dean. He didn't handle living alone well. His body is tired and well-worn, and he is plagued by constant aches in his joints. His vision is starting to go as well but his mind remains sharp, for which he is thankful. The same cannot be said for Dean.

They share a bed and every morning when Dean wakes up, he looks at Castiel in utter confusion. It is heartbreaking but Castiel does not have much time to mourn, because then Dean's expression will inevitably break into a wide, happy grin. He doesn't always recognize Castiel but he still loves him. It is more than Castiel could have hoped for.

Some days are better than others.

"It's snowing."

Castiel glances over at Dean, who is sitting by the window, peering out. "Yes. It's December tenth, Dean."

"Mm." Dean turns, looks around the room like he's just noticed the Christmas decorations. "Who put those up?"

"The nurses did," Castiel reminds him. "Sam helped."

"Of course he did," Dean says. He doesn't say anything else but Castiel can guess well enough what he's thinking.

"He'll be here after lunch."

Dean and Sam haven't spent as much time with each other in the last decades as they did when they were younger but they made sure to keep in touch every day, if only to make sure they were each still alive. Sam comes to visit at Sunny Meadows as often as five times a week. It won't be long before he's joining them, but for now he can manage by himself.

Dean gets up from his chair. He grabs his cane and walks over to Castiel. "Hold on." He reaches out and fixes Castiel's crooked glasses. "Always liked a man in glasses."

He smiles, his crow's feet deepening as he does. Castiel loves all of Dean but he holds a particular fondness for those little wrinkles. But then they lessen again as Dean's smile drops.

"Is this worth it?" he asks. Castiel doesn't need him to specify, Dean has asked this question many times, especially since Castiel started to show signs of age.

Being human means deteriorating as you get older. A slowly dying body with all its aches and frustrations seems a terrible trade for the divine powers of the angels and an eternal, ageless existence.

But had he stayed an angel, Castiel would never have gotten this life with Dean. Castiel has never regretted his decision. Not for one second.

And if he needs to remind Dean of this every once in a while, well, that's fine.

"It is."

Dean's eyes search his face for some hint of a lie and when he finds none, he leans forward and kisses Castiel. They are both grinning when they pull apart, giddy like newlyweds on their honeymoon, if not quite as energetic.

"Oh."

Dean is looking up and Castiel's follows his gaze. A small sprig of mistletoe is hanging above them. Castiel recalls one of the nurses hanging it there, explaining with a wink that it was to ward off evil spirits. Castiel is about to explain but Dean cuts him off unknowingly with another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

"It's December tenth."

"I'm trying to create a moment here, you idiot."

"Sorry," Castiel laughs. "Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
